Entity Division
Entity Division is a vague description of the offices and departments regarding worldwide supernatural entities. History In Feb. 2014, Shawn Sangler was awarded the Nobel Peace Prize for discovering the GF energy source. Due to this and the confirmed revelation of undead entities the previous year, this prompted the world to adopt a new initiative to destroy all dangerous entities from the world by detecting all GF energy sources and their spawn points, back-to-back with the War on Terror. MI6 was the first agency to adopt the initiative. Missions After Sangler was made head of the R&D Department of the CIA, he detected all the demons in the world and the spawn points. McAllister, former Captain of an NYPD Precinct, was given access to the Death case on recommendation from Sangler. Sangler, Wagner, Chonger, and Colonel Famer, were part of the main CIA team for the initiative for the demon Azazel. Most of the other demons joined the Katadaki Organization, which would after Azazel's capture, become their main focus. Azazel was caught August 30th, 2014, at a GF Factory in London. The remaining demons were caught and killed by smaller agencies involving spawn points in New York City, Egypt, and Antarctica. However, the Katadaki Organization was discovered in Dec. 2014 to have formed a strong alliance with Death. In Late January 2015, Sangler, Chonger, Colonel Famer, Johnathan McAllister, and Rebecca Wagner took a vacation to Miami, Florida, where they were followed and attacked by the Reaper (Death). The Four Seasons Hotel with them in it collapsed and Sangler took it very personally. The Reaper caused a massive GF blackout globally. He tracked the Katadaki to Mumbai, India, where Sangler thought they were plotting to destroy the city. Colonel Famer is murdered during the manhunt in the city. After his funeral, the Reaper attacked Sangler and the agents, leveling a building while the Katadaki tried to steal a GF nuke to blow up the city. The Reaper is captured and the Katadaki's plan is foiled. The Katadaki releases the Reaper and brings the escort out of India to the ground. Sangler and the agents regroup in Chicago, while the Reaper lures MI6 into a trap by holding the Katadaki hostage; as a result, MI6 is destroyed, and Katadaki is mostly destroyed with few survivors. The Reaper destroys Chicago, killing Rebecca Wagner. Despite the massive loss, Sangler and the CIA push on to track the Reaper to a mountain in Northern Territories. While refuging at a gritty castle there, the Reaper and a small group of possessed MI6 members, discouraging the CIA from killing their attackers. Sangler engages in a battle against the Reaper, but the Reaper destroys the castle, causing an avalanche. The Reaper attacks the survivors: Shawn Sangler, Johnathan McAllister, and Brendan Chonger. Chonger is killed, McAllister is wounded, but Sangler finally defeats the Reaper and sends him to the Dead Universe. Sangler entrusted his personal GF energy supply to McAllister in case of emergency. The Katadaki organization, previously thought inactive, resurrected Fatum and made a deal with him that he'll get granted a free life in exchange for reclaiming Isla Hermosa and killing Sangler. After Fatum barricades the island with 200,000 ft high water walls, he issues a statement that the island would be barricaded and terrorized until Sangler dies. Sangler fails to rescue the hostages in Simpson University and ends up bringing down the skyscraper. Fatum uses the bad reaction from the hostages and announces if Sangler didn't turn himself in, Stritzburg Stadium.Sangler turns himself in, but Fatum destroys the stadium to punish Sangler for defeating Death. Sangler attacks Fatum a third time after an encounter in the subway, killing Fatum and bringing down the water walls. The Initiative took another turn when the War on Terror resurfaced, with Kijo secretly using his supernatural influence to illegally destroy terrorist countries. The UN never drew a connection between Kijo and the supernatural attacks. Kijo created a liquid nitrogen based weapon(to avoid lasting radiation damage) with a effective blast radius of 1,800 no to launch at the center of the US to persuade the UN to wipe out the Middle East. End of Initiative The Reaper had warned of his return before his defeat to Sangler. Sangler, who had discovered GF energy, which had caused the Reaper's uprising, revoked his permission for the world's usage to avoid any possible conflict with the Reaper, causing himself to become very unpopular globally(smaller applications, such as transportation and house ware, were still in use). Kijo had unofficially bring back the initiative to end loose ends with the War on Terror and the Entity Division. Sangler and a group of people reinstated the initiative for the last time to kill Satan. Rebirth Due to the Apocalypse, the initiative was recreated by Sangler and an army of soldiers to defeat Satan.